


Remnant

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Epitaph AU, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, it’s a Santa hat," she says, unsure if the strange words even pass her lips or only bounce around inside her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 18  
> Prompt: Santa Hat

"Look, it’s a Santa hat," she says, unsure if the strange words even pass her lips or only bounce around inside her head. The image was once painted on the side of a building, and is now faded and stained, but she can still make it out.

"A what?" Nixx snaps.

Aloud, then. "A Santa hat," she replies patiently. She isn't sure if a Santa hat means anything anymore in this world. Maybe it never did, and she's just imagining something that never was.

Maybe they could do that to you now.

"I remember those," Set says.

"Me too." The memory isn't just hers alone, though she isn't sure if that proves it is real or proves it is fake.

"Whatever. It’s a useless part of the past now," Nixx insists, marching on resolutely.

"Right," Set says uncertainly.

She nods slowly, but her eyes stay locked on the Santa hat's image until the last possible second.


End file.
